Broom Ball
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: Imagine a strict Mrs Potter banning a mischievous James and Sirius from playing quidditch, and refusing to let them throw the quaffle about, because of one broken window. What do they do instead? Play Broom Ball of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related works. **

Summary: Imagine a strict Mrs Potter banning a mischievous James and Sirius from playing quidditch, and refusing to let them throw the quaffle about, because of one broken window. What do they do instead? Play Broom Ball of course.

Broom Ball

"Boys, Boys!" Mrs Potter yelled, as James and Sirius charged down on of the many staircases at the potter mansion. "I said no more quidditch," she sighed exasperated as both boys stopped in front of her clad in their quidditch robes.

"But mum, it wasn't our fault the window broke, it was quite windy and the quaffle was a soft one instead of a regular one," James responded, trying to think of any plausible excuse.

"I don't care; I don't want anymore quidditch in this house!" Mrs Potter screeched at James and Sirius. "Now go do something constructive, like reading a book, why couldn't you both be a bit more like Remus," Mrs Potter sighed shaking her head in frustration, as she turned away.

"Why don't you go use a muggle broom to sweep the garden," Mr Potter piped up from behind the daily prophet, returning to it once more, before he could get any further involved.

"Come on, Sirius lets go be good little boys and do want mumsy says," James murmured, before leaving in the direction of the garden, and following the path down to the shed swiftly, before he could be scolded for his 'unreasonable tone'.

"You're not really going to do what your mum says are you?" Sirius asked after he had caught up with James in the shed.

The Potter mansion was big and spacious, and was intact as ever, the secret magic surrounding the home kept it in tip top condition without the need for a house elf, which many wizarding households have.

"No I am not, I am a true marauder and what we do is cause mischief where ever we go, and I will continue to do so in the blistering heat, the howling winds and the blusterous snow, and not one single Potter will ever stop me," James said with his hand over his heart.

"Where not going out to war mate, it's just your mum banning us from playing quidditch until further notice, and it's not really that hot out, siriusly," Sirius said in response trying in vain to get James out of his war frenzy mode.

" I have an elaborate plan that will help to out trick the fiend behind this outrageous and uncalled for punishment," James said ruffling his hair, so it stood up on end looking like a made professor whose cauldron had just exploded.

"Oh, yeah. What's the plan then?" Sirius asked unconvinced that whatever James thought of would be 'fun'.

"We play Broom Ball," James said as if the answer was obvious.

"Mate you've had one too many quidditch balls to the head if you ask me, Broom Ball is Quidditch, Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H," Sirius said sounding it out as if James was a four year old. "I really think we could be doing better things with our summer, like thinking of new ways to prank snivellus or you could come up with new schemes to win fair maidens heart," Sirius said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius don't use Lily against me," James said through gritted teeth, "and besides I need Remus help with the whole gentlemanly mature thing," James rolled his eyes, before he turned his attention back to the job at hand. "No Sirius Broom Ball, you know muggles use brooms to sweep the floors, we're going to use them instead of our normal brooms," James silently thanked one of the muggle studies lessons he had paid attention to, for giving him that little nugget of info.

"ok," Sirius nodded, coping James and picking up a muggle broom too, and following him out of the shed and down the garden to the patio, which was in clear view of the Potters kitchen, when both of James' parents where situated.

When James caught their attention he waved holding up the broom and pointing, whilst Mr Potter nodded in James direction, daily prophet still clutched tightly in both hands.

"Now what?" Sirius asked looking at James in utter confusion.

"We play," James scurried off, and re-appeared moments later with the quaffle that had broken the window the day before clutched tightly in his hands; he rolled it along the ground and pushed the quaffle along with the broom. Sirius quickly cottoned onto the idea, and as Mr and Mars Potter appeared by the window, with a wizard camera in Mrs Potters grasp, the boys become more aggressive and vigorous as they hurtled the quaffle across to one another form either end of the gravel patio.

James and Sirius were bent double within five minutes, and a grin could be seen on Mr Potters face whilst his with crossed her arms, not allowing the oncoming smile to spread.

Eventually both Boys walked inside, but not after, a good game of broom ball first.

**A/N – This came to me and wouldn't leave, also I've hit a wall with chapter 7 of my other story and am in the process of attempting the chapter from another angle, so that should be up soon. **

**Please review, this is my first friendship based fic, and I just want to know how it was received, so PLEASE review, even if you are an anonymous. **


End file.
